


Loosen Up: A One-Sided Conversation

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One half of a conversation with a Trickster, following Dirk's break-up with Jake. TW: Non-con, non-explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen Up: A One-Sided Conversation

DIRK: Oh, no.

 

DIRK: I don't want to talk to you, when you're like this.

 

DIRK: Like a unicorn devoured a mound of icing and sprinkles roughly the same size of itself, only to get a wicked case of indigestion, and vomited the contents all over you.

 

DIRK: Maybe stop by when you're not hopped up on enough sugar to put me into a diabetic coma.

 

DIRK: Jake, I'm not fucking around right now. Take one big step back, before a restraining order becomes necessary.

 

DIRK: Don't you fucking dare.

 

DIRK: No hugs. Not even a gentlemanly handshake.

 

DIRK: Shoulder's off-limits, too.

 

DIRK: I'm dead serious, English, take a step back!

 

DIRK: I've got a sword, for fuck's sake, and if you don't-

 

DIRK: I will.

 

DIRK: I can, and I fucking will.

 

DIRK: 'Prove it'? I'm talking assault with a deadly weapon, English. Attacking you would not be a goddamn 'thrill'.

 

DIRK: ...Are you jerking me around, right now?

 

DIRK: Suppose I walked into that one.

 

DIRK: Still, time and a place, bro, and both of those are long-fucking-gone. You slept through the alarm, got stuck in traffic, and arrived at the wrong location fifteen minutes late with a fucking pumpkin latte.

 

DIRK: When am I not serious?

 

DIRK: Don't-

 

DIRK: No. I don't need lightening, loosening, or any variation thereof, up.

 

DIRK: I swear, I'll hurt you.

 

DIRK: Jake, don't. Don't fucking make me.

 

DIRK: DON'T.

 

DIRK: I'm,

 

DIRK: I'm not...

 

DIRK: I'll-

 

DIRK: Let me up.

 

DIRK: English, give me my fucking sword.

 

DIRK: This isn't a fucking game, to me!

 

DIRK: ... What?

 

DIRK: No. No, Jake, you were never a game-

 

DIRK: I can't.

 

DIRK: How am I supposed to prove-

 

DIRK: Stop.

 

DIRK: Jake, for the love of fuck, stop.

 

DIRK: No, I fucking don't!

 

DIRK: I don't want this, that was implicit when 'breaking up' happened!

 

DIRK: Get over yourself, I meant every word!

 

DIRK: Do NOT fucking touch me!

 

DIRK: Get off, get the hell off, right now!

 

DIRK: Jake, no.

 

DIRK: Please.

 

DIRK: Don't, please, I'll - fine, okay?!

 

DIRK: I didn't mean it, break up withdrawn - just stop...

 

DIRK: Yes...

 

DIRK: Fine, how's verbatim? I love you, Jake English, and I'll marry you and Roxy and -

 

DIRK: What more do you want to hear?!

 

DIRK: Jake, STOP.

 

DIRK: Stop, I'm doing what you want, I'll do whatever else!

 

DIRK: ...Please, no...

 

DIRK: Not like this, Jake, please, once you're back to normal.

 

DIRK: I promise, any way you want, I'll let you do anything, whenever.

 

DIRK: ANYTHING you want.

 

DIRK: PLEASE.

 

DIRK: I promise! I swear on,

 

DIRK: on everything I have, please, Jake, don't, STOP-

 

DIRK: No, no, not -

 

DIRK: Jake...

 

DIRK: Fuck fuck no.

 

DIRK: Fuck-

 

DIRK: STOP. St-

 

DIRK: ...

 

DIRK: Please...

 

DIRK: ...

 

DIRK: I can't...

 

DIRK: ... I love you...

 

DIRK: I'm sorry...

 

DIRK: I'll never be boring again.

 

DIRK: Yes.

 

DIRK: I promise.

 

DIRK: I'll never break up with you. I'll never be mean to you again.

 

DIRK: I know I am. I'm sorry.

 

DIRK: Take it out, now, please-

 

DIRK: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, fuck, I didn't mean that-

 

DIRK: I love you... I love you, I'm sorry...

 

DIRK: ...

 

DIRK: ... It's not your fault.

 

DIRK: Something...must be wrong with me... It's not you...

 

DIRK: I'm sorry, ignore it, just finish, please...

 

DIRK: I want you to...

 

DIRK: FUCK-

 

DIRK: YES, yes, just hurry, please, fuck, I can't take anymore-

 

DIRK: JAKE-

 

DIRK: Yes.

 

DIRK: Yes.

 

DIRK: Yes.

 

DIRK: I promise.

 

DIRK: I'm loosened up. I'm happy.

 

DIRK: Never been happier.

 

DIRK: ...

 

DIRK: Love you, too.


End file.
